


Home Alone 4 (Growing Family)

by BloodyRose1



Series: Home Alone [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But lots of fluff, John doesn't totally suck in this, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Omega Sam Winchester, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose1/pseuds/BloodyRose1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets pregnant and wants to keep the baby, how will Dean and John react? let's find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone 4 (Growing Family)

**Author's Note:**

> OK! this is the official last part to this series! no more! so don't ask! (Rosy is serious this ends it!)

Sam sat in his and Dean's apartment, his rear was firmly planted on the couch as he watched some random show on the T.V. well he was kind of watching it, he was more preoccupied with running a hand over his tummy, where he now had a pup growing, yup that's right! Sammy is pregnant.

See during Sam's last heat he and Dean weren't exactly careful and now he's got a bun in the oven, how did he know? well he had a rather bad reaction to existence in the morning a few times in the past few weeks that caused him to empty the contents of his stomach in a rather ungraceful manner only to have a desire to replace said contents with stuff he didn't normally eat, that caused him to become suspicious so he went out and got some pregnancy tests and a few hours and five tests later Sam was sure, he was pregnant with Dean's pup.

Now he just had to figure out how to tell Dean, he would worry about his dad when Dean could help him plan it, there were a few ways he could go about it, he could do something fancy and elaborate or he could keep it simple and just say it, or he could actually sit down with him and hint at it till he gets it, though that option could take a little while, Dean can be really dense sometimes.

he looked down at his not yet showing tummy with a small smile "what do you think?" he quietly asked the still forming pup; it was at that moment that he heard the lock on the front door click and the saw the door open "Sammy? you here?" Dean called as he walked in "on the couch Dean" he called back with a chuckle, it was also in that moment that he decided to just come out with it and tell Dean.

"Hey, Dean, can you come in here for a moment?" he called as he sat up from his previously reclined position, dean walked in and saw in the spot that Sam's leg had previously occupied "what's up Sammy?" he asked as he reclined a bit and looked at Sam, who sat forward and took on a very serious expression "Dean I have something very important to tell you" he said looking at his hands, which were fidgeting nervously, Dean raised a brow "what is it? why are you so serious? you act like your going to tell your pregnant" he said with humorous chuckle, Sam's expression took on a look of 'you just hit the nail right on the head', at seeing this Dean's joking tone dropped and he looked at Sam wide eyed "wait...you're...? you're pregnant?" he stammered out through his shock, Sam nodded "yeah, I am" Sam said a little worried, he was unable to tell if Dean was mad or happy, of course all doubts were thrown away when a huge smile spread across his face.

Dean jumped up joyfully and whooped and hollered with joy "I'm gonna be a dad!" he laughed before scooping Sam up in his arms and kissing him passionately "we're gonna be parents!" he said as he danced around excitedly.

A little later Dean had settled down and they were both on the couch again, Sam sitting with his back rested on Dean's chest with Dean's arms wrapped around him "this explains so much, the cravings, the morning sickness" he said as he ran his hand lightly over Sam's tummy with a sweet smile, Sam nodded "yeah, it sure does" he said softly as he leaned his head back to rest on Dean's shoulder "how are we going to tell dad?" Sam asked looking out the corner of his eye at Dean, who simply shrugged "we could have him stay with us for a weekend and just tell him the same way you told me?" he suggested simply, Sam nodded "works for me" he said as he closed his eyes and relaxed in his Alpha's arms.

a couple of weeks later Sam and Dean were getting ready for John to visit with them for the weekend, which mostly just meant that Sam tossed a set of sheets, a blanket, and a couple of pillows, in the spare bedroom and were now sitting on the couch lazily watching the T.V.

a knock at the door pulled their attention from the show they were watching, Sam stood and went to open the door for John, "hey dad" he said with a smile as he let his father in "hey Sammy" John said as he walked in and hugged his youngest son, Sam closed the door while Dean was hugging John "how's normal life treating you two?" John asked as they all sat in the dinning room with beers in hand, well John and Dean had beers, Sam was drinking a glass of water, "it's going pretty great dad" Dean answered with a smile "good to hear, so what did you two call me here for? you've never just asked me to visit before" he said raising a suspicious brow at his sons, Sam sent Dean a look and Dean just nodded "dad the reason we asked you to visit is because I'm pregnant" Sam said carefully watching his father reaction, Jon shook his head for a moment as if snapping out of a trance "sorry you wanna run that by me one more time?" he said leaning forward, Sam looked at Dean worriedly before looking back at John "I'm pregnant, you're going to be a grandfather" he said being a little more specific this time, John looked surprised for a moment before he laughed "about time!" he said through his laughter, Sam and Dean shared a confused look before simultaneously say "huh?" John had to fight to get his laughter under control "I said it's about time, knowing you two, you weren't exactly being careful and I'm honestly surprised it took you two this long!" he said with a proud smile, Sam gave an airy chuckle before be started laughing too, Dean joining in moments later.

Yeah the big reveal turned out good but now we're going to skip to the aftermath of the birth!

Sam laid on the hospital bed tiredly, after almost 12 hours he had his and Dean's baby, said baby was currently in his arms sleeping, and said Alpha was right next to Sam watching the little bundle of joy slumber "she's beautiful...just like you" Dean said as he kissed the top of Sam's head, not caring that his hair was a little sweaty "she sure is...our beautiful Ellen Jo Winchester" he said quietly so as not to disturb their sleeping daughter.

Yeah no matter how things start or how scary it can be, there's always happiness at the end.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! (and did I mention that this is the end of it? cuz it is!)


End file.
